


In the Now

by mrecookies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrecookies/pseuds/mrecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You-- you alone-- will have the stars as no one else has them." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery. A quiet moment with Remus and Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Now

They lean on each other's shoulders, the werewolf and the shape-shifter. Outcasts in a way, similar yet different, connected by the brush of their pinkie fingers.

They don't speak. Her hair contentedly changes from blue to green to pink to brown as the sun sets. His eyes shift to take in the landscape, and then turn themselves onto her face, lit up, golden, beautiful.

They remain outside on the bench outside the Burrow. It's quiet out here, except for the muffled noises from the Weasley home. Their breaths come out soft, sighing, in sync with the other's.

Night falls, and takes the sun with it. Her face is muted now, pale with the tiniest glimpse of moonlight. His scars are shadowed almost tenderly in the dark, much less harsh now that there's no sunlight cutting his skin.

They talk. About the future, about the present, about the past. He makes her laugh, and she makes him smile. They swap stories, tell jokes, argue. They squeeze in anything and everything except the war that's on the horizon, looming to take this away.

They sit in the garden, and he promises her the stars.


End file.
